


Gossip, a mere myth or kind of legend

by Grinchantijackklineasbloodysunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Same-Sex Marriage, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinchantijackklineasbloodysunshine/pseuds/Grinchantijackklineasbloodysunshine
Summary: Well it's kind of telltale, short story. I have no idea how to write summary. Well that's their marriage seen from other purebloods point of view (I  have absolutely nothing against them I just needed to make someone to be the bad one so it happens to be them as whole society class) and how sometimes a few shitty rumours may cause. Enjoy!





	Gossip, a mere myth or kind of legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Tonic to my Gin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Tonic+to+my+Gin).



> English isn't my first language so if I made mistakes please tell me were and I will correct them! Thank you! Nice reading!

Other people just couldn't bear their happiness. They need to made up some stories and excuses to their marriage.  
"Poor boy of Black, ending up with such a monster! I wouldn't wish this fate even my worst enemy!" "Shut it Susie! You know, he probably gets money for it and all of them spend on hookers, whiskey and gambling. That's almost like living in a dream."  
Purebloods were having really deep need to lowering both of them to their own, primal level. They were judging others like their knew everything about love and life. Of course as a dickheads, which they were all of their knowledge was based on lust and lack of brain.  
"Did you saw them?! Oh God that was so fucking gross! Poor Black, I would rather kill myself than kiss him!" "If you get the same amount of money as he gets, you would done much more. And still it's only for public. Kind of power play." "But still it's gross!" "At least you may be a mistress."  
In truth, that was lord Black, who wanted to get married, not for money, for the sake of rebelling against the classical layout of the world and secondly for love. He was partying and gambling but who will prohibit the rich and rebel? His husband was a little calmer than him, he was going on more socially closed events. There was a slight age difference between them, barely five years. Society was acting like it was at least twenty years. People out of jealousy made a lot of bullshit, there were even rumours about domestic violence.  
"Lord Black! How good to see you again! How's your broken shoulder?" "Lady Greengrass, how many times am I supposed to tell you, that there's no violence in my marriage? For God's sake, I am an Auror. Injuries are inseparable element of this profession." "Whatever you say lord."  
All hell breaks loose when they tried to burn their manor with his husband down and they almost killed him. Sirius properly lost his mind and go on madmen mode.  
"What the fuck were you thinking, that you were doing?!" "But we thought that-" "You fucking weren't! You fuckers set not only fucking building, but a living human being on fire! Don't you fucking dare to even try explain why the fuck you attempt to murder Lucius! Get the fuck out, while I have enough self control to not rip your throat with my bare teeth!"  
Let's just say their heads were rolling from the foot of guillotine. The rest, who survived Black' s Revenge were scarred for life and not even able to talk about it. At least lesson was learned never mess with the man from Black family.  
~And this kind of love always came with a price.~


End file.
